


It's not what it looks like!

by anunoriginalusername



Series: trigger happy havoc fics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Naegi Makoto, Established Relationship, Fucked Silly, M/M, Masturbation, Naegami, Rough Sex, Top Togami Byakuya, Walking In On Someone, byakuya doesnt like liars, dont piss off byakuya, he likes being punished, makoto forgot to lock the door, makoto is a masochist apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anunoriginalusername/pseuds/anunoriginalusername
Summary: makoto forgot to lock the door, and this is what happened.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: trigger happy havoc fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900240
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	It's not what it looks like!

**Author's Note:**

> second smut lets gooooo

Makoto was bored. Really fucking bored. He had nothing to do. He also couldn’t do anything with Byakuya because the asshole was gone doing god knows what, which left him lonely along with being bored. So he tried finding something to do to cure his boredom, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Byakuya. Whenever he tried thinking about something else, the thought was then smothered by the thought of Byakuya. Why wouldn’t Byakuya leave his mind...? Makoto felt very confused.

He then felt his pants begin to feel tighter, which made him even more confused. He looked down at his pants and realized he was hard, just from thinking about Byakuya.

_ ‘What the hell..?’ _

Makoto had to deal with this. Immediately. Byakuya could be home any minute, and he didn’t want him to come home to see Makoto with a boner. He didn’t want Byakuya to see him like this, he needed to do something.

So, Makoto thought of an idea.

He shut the door and then flopped onto the bed. He then began to palm himself through his pants, with Byakuya still in his mind. “Mmmm..~” Makoto let out soft moans as he palmed himself. He then started to take off his pants, along with his boxers, so he could feel himself without anything in his way. He grabbed his dick and began to stroke himself, letting out moans while he did it, Byakuya still not leaving his mind, but he honestly didn’t care at this point. He just wanted to get this over with.

He continued to stroke himself, speeding his pace up a little, moaning a bit louder now. _‘This isn’t enough..I need more..’_ Makoto thought. He began to look around for something to...pleasure himself. He then noticed something on the nightstand beside him. **A hairbrush.** _‘Perfect..’_ he thought. But first, he needed to prepare himself. He grabs the hairbrush and grabs a bottle of lube. Then, he opened the bottle and squirted some of it onto his fingers.

He then moves his hand down to his ass and starts circling around his entrance with his index finger before pushing his finger inside. He lets out a gasp from the feeling and begins to move his finger in and out. “Haah...ah..~” Makoto moans out. He moves his finger a bit faster, then inserting a second finger not long after and begins to scissor himself. He gets a bit carried away and starts thrusting his fingers in and out, moaning much louder than before. He then stops himself, and pulls out his fingers.

He grabs the hairbrush and covers the handle with a decent amount of lube so the hairbrush could go in smoothly without having to worry about being in pain while he was doing this. After he was done covering the hairbrush in lube, he presses the handle of it against his hole, making it twitch slightly. He waited a few seconds before he finally pushed the handle inside of him.

“A-Aah! Nnngh…~” He moaned out, as he began to thrust the hairbrush in and out, over and over again, letting out loud moans in the process. “Ahh..! B-Byakuya..~” He moans out Byakuya’s name. He starts speeding up his pace, moaning louder and louder the faster he thrusted the hairbrush inside himself. “Ah! Aaah!~ F-Fuck..!” He cursed. Makoto couldn’t stop moving his hand, hell he couldn’t even think straight. All he could think about was Byakuya. He then began to push the hairbrush deeper until he hit a certain spot inside himself that caused him to nearly scream in pleasure. “A-AH! R-Right there, Byakuya!~~” He moans out Byakuya’s name much louder this time, not realizing how loud he was being, but he could care less. He then started to thrust the hairbrush against his prostate over and over, enjoying the pleasure he got from it, moaning very loudly every time he hit it. “Aah! Byakuya..!~” He moaned out. At this point, he didn’t realize that Byakuya had come home and kept on fucking himself with the hairbrush, moaning loudly and screaming Byakuya’s name while he did that. Byakuya heard Makoto screaming his name and thought Makoto was going to die so he freaked the fuck out. He then dashed over to their bedroom and opened the door, which was unlocked much to his surprise, and was not ready for what he was about to see. He saw Makoto, alive  **(thank god)** , sprawled out on the bed, fucking himself with a hairbrush.

“Ah- um, so this is what you’ve been doing while I was gone. I don’t why you left the door unlocked, but I’m not surprised, after all, you lack common sense.”

Makoto then realized what was happening:  **Byakuya just walked in on him masturbating.**

“UWAHH! B-Byakuya! It’s not what it looks like!!” Makoto shouted. He pulled out the hairbrush and threw it on the bed and then closed his legs. Byakuya walked over to the bed and picked up the hairbrush. “Makoto.” said Byakuya. “Y-Yes Byakuya..?” Makoto replied. “May I ask why you were using  **my** hairbrush to pleasure yourself?” Byakuya asked. Makoto went bright red. He didn’t even notice that he was using Byakuya’s hairbrush..! “I-I um..I- well- uh..uhm…” Makoto stuttered. He couldn’t think of an excuse as to why he’s using Byakuya’s hairbrush to  masturbate pleasure himself. “I-I didn’t know it was yours...I’m sorry..” Makoto said in a guilty tone. “Oh really? You didn’t know it was my hairbrush?” Byakuya asked. “N-No..” Makoto replied. He immediately regretted answering because the moment he answered, Byakuya got on top of him, spread his legs wide open, and shoved the hairbrush back inside of him.

“Makoto, you’ve watched me get ready every morning and you’ve seen me use that hairbrush to brush my hair every morning, and you’re just gonna say that you didn’t know it was mine to begin with..? You’re a terrible liar.” Byakuya said as he thrusted the hairbrush roughly inside of Makoto. “A-Aaah!~ But I’m telling the truth, Byakuya..!” Makoto said as he moaned from Byakuya thrusting the hairbrush inside him. “Lying again? I think you deserve a punishment, Makoto.” Byakuya says as he pulls out the hairbrush and begins to unbuckle his belt. “P-Punishment..?” Makoto said. “What kind of punishment?” He then asked.

“I’m going to break you, Makoto.” Byakuya said in a seductive tone. Makoto blushed like crazy after he said that. “B-Break me!?” Makoto said, shocked. Byakuya then pulled out his dick and pressed against Makoto’s entrance. “I’m guessing you already prepared yourself?” Byakuya asked. Makoto nodded. “Alright then. Just know I won’t go easy on you, Makoto. This is a  **punishment** , after all.” Byakuya said, sternly.

Then, without warning, Byakuya shoves himself inside Makoto, and begins thrusting in him at a decently fast pace. “Ah..! B-Byakuya..~” Makoto moans out. Byakuya continues to thrust at a fast pace before he speeds up a bit more, making Makoto moan louder. “Aah!~ Byakuya~ F-Fuck…~” Makoto moans out again. “It seems like you’re enjoying your punishment, Makoto. I didn’t know you were such a masochist..~” Byakuya whispered into Makoto’s ear, making Makoto whine. Byakuya then started to thrust harder and deeper inside Makoto, at one point, he hit Makoto’s prostate, which made him scream. “AHH!~ R-Right there, Byakuya...hit that spot again..~” Makoto begged. “I didn’t hear the magic word…~” Byakuya whispered. “Please Byakuya...h-hit my prostate again..!~” Makoto begged some more. “Good boy..~” Byakuya said, and started thrusting against Makoto’s prostate roughly over and over, causing Makoto to scream out in pleasure, his volume increasing the more his prostate was hit. “A-Ahh! Byakuya! M-More please...I want moreee..!~” Makoto moaned, eyes rolling back. “You really are a masochist huh, Makoto? Do you like being punished?~” Byakuya asked before thrusting in really hard. “Y-Yes! I love being punished..! Punish me more!~” Makoto yelled out. Byakuya obliged by thrusting at an inhumane pace, Makoto now moaning so loudly that he would probably lose his voice by tomorrow. “Aaah yes..!~~ F-Fuuuck…~” Makoto moaned out. He then suddenly felt this warm feeling down in his stomach, knowing what was gonna happen next.

“B-Byakuya..I..I think I’m gonna cum..~” Makoto said. “Me too, Makoto..” Byakuya replied, and started thrusting faster and harder as he was reaching his climax. Makoto was moaning repetitively until he felt himself release. “OH FUCK!~ BYAKUYA!!~~” Makoto screamed out as he came all over his stomach. Byakuya then followed after giving one last thrust before emptying himself inside Makoto, making him moan from the sensation. Byakuya then pulled out and looked up at Makoto.

“How was your punishment, Makoto?”

“I-It was..amazing. We should do that again sometime~”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that clusterfuck, i stayed up until 1 am finishing this because i procrastinate too fuckin much lmfao


End file.
